Emotions
by Phylligrl
Summary: Follow Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore over the course of their relationship. originally 3 stories
1. Actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sue me if you want but all you will get is an annoying brother

Also story lines mean nothing in my world

I had just finished one hell of a match and was walking slowly down the hall to get to the lockeroom for a nice hot shower. I had already visited the medics to be told that I had bruised ribs and a concussion. I had almost reached the lockeroom when one of my best friends Matt Hardy came running up to me.

"Man that was one brutal match, are you alright?" Matt asks with a look of genuine concern in is dark soul full eyes.

"Yea man I'm doing just fine, not like I haven't felt worse." I told him trying not to look directly into his eyes lest I reveal my secret.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Damn him and his dark eyes. It's getting to the point that I can barely stand to be in the same room as him without jumping him. With those eyes and his chocolate brown long hair. Damn it I shouldn't be thinking this way. There is no way that he would ever return my feelings. He would just look at me in disgust and then never talk to me again and there is no way I would be able to stand that. Shit he's still standing there waiting for an answer.

"Shannon?"He calls my name with his worry filled voice.

"Sorry about that. I must have zoned out. I'm sure that I'll be fine just a concussion and some bruised ribs."I tell him looking any where but at his face.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because I'm scared that if I do look at you that I'll end up telling you my secret." Shit I can't believe I said that. What the fuck is wrong with me! I must have one HUGE-ASS concussion. There is no way that he's going to let me weasel out of this.Damn!

"What do you mean?" He asks looking hurt that I would even think of keeping a secret from him, let alone be afraid to tell it to him.

"I love you!"I blurted out then slapped my hand over my mouth completely mortified. I risk a look up at him and see him looking at me with a mixture of shock and something I can't Identify but think of a disgust.

"I gotta go."I say before running the rest of the way to the lockroom before he could say anything. I just had to get way from him. Who knows how he's going to respond.

The End...until Feelings


	2. Feelings

I walk around and I have no idea what I'm doing. What the hell was I thinking telling him that I love him. I must be fuckin' insane! It's like I just couldn't help it. I was staring into his beautiful dark brown eyes and I just blurted out my true feelings. He's never going to speak to me again. My god I can only imagine what the reaction from the rest of the roster is gonna be. I should just quit now. Hand in my resignation and get the hell out before I have to deal with the lockeroom let alone HIM.SHIT! I'm such and idiot. What ever happened to keeping my emotions guarded? What the hell happened to moving on and making sure he never knew how I felt? Well that plan went to hell. There he is standing right in front of me. What do I do. Oh My God he's kissing me. Matt Hardy is kissing me. Matthew Moore Hardy is kissing ME Shannon Brian Moore! The only thought I have now is, why the hell didn't I tell him how I felt sooner?


	3. Consequences

Disclaimer:I own nothing. If you sue me the only thing your going to get is an annoying brother.

AN/:This story takes place 1 year after Feelings. Still in Shannon's POV

Consequences

I'm in me and Matt's hotel room waiting for him to get out of the shower so I can get in there. It's been one year since me and Matt got together and still nobody knows. Matt has been trying to talk me into telling everyone about our relationship for months but he just doesn't understand that while I'm not ashamed of him, this is one more thing that the guys can use to make fun of me and they already have more than enough ammunition.

"Hey baby. Watcha thinkin' about?"Matt asks startling me.

I'm so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that he was done in the shower. Damn how long have I been sitting here?

"Nothin' really."I say hoping he can't tell that I'm lying completely. Of course I wouldn't be that lucky

"I know you're lying to me Shannon. Does this have to do with me wanting to tell everyone about us? It's just we've been together for a year already and I don't want to hide it anymore. I just want people to know."

"Lets do it."

"What?"He asks with that cute little confused grin on his face.

"I said lets do it. I'm never NOT gonna be scared to tell people but if I know how much you want people to know. I love you so much and the least I can do for you is put this stupid fear of how people are going to act aside and tell everyone. So tomorrow after the meeting let's let everyone know how much in love we are-omph."The wind is knocked out of me by Matt who Tackled me to the bed and starts planting kisses all over my face in happiness.

"You really mean it?" He asks with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yea I do."

TBC...

Is Shannon telling the truth? Will he wimp out before he and Matt tell anyone? What will everyone's reaction be? Will I ever answer these questions? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Consequences 2

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update but I got really sick and now I'm better so on to the next chapter

Disclaimer in first chapter

All thoughts like_ this_

The next day Matt and me were at the arena in the conference room waiting for Stephanie McMahon(**A/N**:this is my story and I say she is still smackdowns GM) to start the roster meeting. Matt was giving me a look and I could tell that he wanted to tell everyone about our relationship now while there all gathered together. I wanted to tell them now as well and I think he was able to tell since he grabbed my hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze. He then let go of my hand, stood up, and called for everybody's attention.

Jeff Hardy's POV(**A/N**:I Jeff is in TNA but again I remind you that this is my story)

When Matt stood up and asked for everybody's attention I was wondering what he wanted to say. Then when I saw the look on Shannon's face that was a mix of hesitation and a little bit of fear I knew what Matt was going to say. They think that no one knows that they're together but I do. I know that they have been together for a year already. I was actually starting to wonder if they were ever going to tell any one about them. I really want to know how they kept it a secret a secret for this long considering I overheard Shannon's confession to Matt and SAW Matt kiss Shannon. They suck at being discreet and yet I'm the only one that knows about them. Kind of ironic that the one person that everyone calls oblivious to everything is the only one to know this secret.

Lita's POV

Matt just stood up and called for everybody's attention. It's just like how some of my dreams start. In some of my dreams we are all waiting for the roster meeting to start when Matt stands up, calls for everybody's attention, and announces his love for me. I really wonder what he's going to say. I hope he's not quitting or worse stating his love for someone else. But I know that's stupid. He loves this job and would never quit. As for stating his love for someone else, come on who's better than me?(I know I made lita a bitch but I just don't like her)

Back to normal(Shannon's POV)

I was starting to really freak. I'm not scared of my relationship but I AM scared of people's reaction to it. I'm so scared I almost didn't hear Matt start to speak.

"I have something I need to say"

Okay deep breath. I can handle this I'm in love and everyone should know. Okay here he goes.

Matt opens his mouth to tell everyone about us when Stephanie walks into the room saying"Everyone please sit down so we can get this meeting underway"

Damn. All right maybe we can tell them after the meeting before they head to the lockerooms.

You didn't think it was gonna happen that easily did you? Do Matt and Shannon tell everyone? Will everyone have at least a somewhat positive reaction? Will Lita pull her head out of her ass?LMAO Guess you'll just have to tune in next time.


	5. Consequences 3

A/N: I'm baaaack!!! Okay so everyone has waited long enough so ON WITH THE STORY (heehee I love being dramatic)

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

With a sigh I lean back, closing my eyes, and wait for Matt to sit back down so Stephanie can start the meeting. Matt sits down and I open my eyes a bit when I feel his hand brush against mine and smile slightly before paying attention to Stephanie as she starts talking.

"Okay first order of business is the romantic story lines. Now the fans seem to have loved the Billy Chuck storyline and since we want ratings I've decided that we need to do another story like that. Now do I have any volunteers or am I going to have to choose the two men and believe me if I choose then we are going to have a very interesting pairing."

Stephanie starts looking around the room and I can see the guys start to fidget uncomfortably as she looks at them. I feel Matt take my hand and give it a squeeze before standing up and I smile. Not only will we be telling our co-workers but it looks like if Stephanie accepts then we won't even have to hide from the fans anymore.

"Um Miss McMahon." Matt says in a somewhat nervous voice, "I have a good idea about your storyline."

I can tell that Stephanie is curious and I hope this all goes good. Is it a bad thing that after all the pushing to come out that I'm now scared to death?

"Well than Matt let's hear it."

"Well if you want the story line to work then it needs to be realistic right? I mean the two guys need to be really comfortable with each other and able to touch and stuff right?" And Matt's off! At least he's cute when he babbles.

Smiling slightly at the babble from the normally composed older Hardy brother Stephanie answers, "That would definitely be a must Matt, I'm assuming that you have an idea."

"Um, yes. Why not use a real life gay couple?"

"I would if we had one but as that is not the case I'm here asking all of you for your input. Now if there are no more interuptio-"

"Actually Miss McMahon I don't mean to be rude but there is a gay couple here." I see Matt take a deep breath to compose himself and actually hold mine as I wait for what I know is about to come. "Shannon and I have been together for a year."

I let the breath that I was holding out slowly. It's out now and wow I feel I don't know lighter or something. I didn't realize how stressed I was about keeping me and Matt a secret but now that it's out I feel so much better. I don't even think I care about what everyone else thinks but either way I know that I'm going to find out. Well would you look at that, everyone seems to be smiling, well everyone except Lita. Oh god I hope she wasn't still holding out for Matt.

With a big grin Stephanie exclaimed "That's great! You two are going to do this storyline then. I'll go over the rest of the show later, right now I need to call the writers and let them know that we're going with Matt and Shannon instead of Chris Jericho and Batista."

As she runs out of the room I look over and see Chris and Dave looking at each other in horror. All of a sudden I see Lita jump up out of the corner on my eye and seeing how pissed she looks I know this can't be good.

"What the hell are you talking about Matt?!" Lita shrieks "Why would you lie to Stephanie like that and tell her that you're with Shannon when you love ME?!"

I just stare at Lita in shock. I can't help it I mean I knew that she use to have a crush on Matt but I didn't think that she was delusional!

"In love with you?!" Matt asks incredulously, "Where did you get the idea that I was in love with you. And I didn't lie to Stephanie, me and Shannon really have been together a year and I really do love him."

At that Lita walks over to him and I see her raise her hand to slap Matt. Well I can't just let her do that so I jump up and grab her wrist and she glares at me with murder in her eyes.

"You don't want to do that." I say in a deathly quiet voice.

She pulls her wrist from my grip and glares daggers at me. "This isn't over." She says before storming out.

At this point Jeff walks over to us and I am once again scared shitless. I mean this is Jeff, my best friend and Matt's brother. I know that it would kill us both if he doesn't approve. He looks at first Matt and then me. I don't know what he sees but it must be good since a smile breaks out on his face and he hugs us.

"Took you long enough to tell everyone. Although how no one guessed is beyond me since I've know about you guys since you got together in the first place."

Me and Matt both freeze for a second in shock before laughing.

"You mean the whole time we've been scared of your reaction you've not only know but approved?!" Matt finally gets out.

"Yep" Jeff states simply.

At that point I realize that we're the only ones left in the rooms and the smile drops from my face as I remember how Lita left.

Looking at the two brothers I ask "You guys do know that Lita isn't going to let this go right?"

Matt looks at me and Jeff and grins. "Then I guess we just need to make a plan."

A/N: The boys finally come out to their co-workers to mainly a good reaction, but we all know that there is much more to come. How will the fans react? How will Mr. Hardy react? (I know nothing about Shannon's family so in my story they died in a car crash when he was 19) Will Lita cause a lot of trouble? Well you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
